Soda
by Swt Cutie
Summary: See how far Kyoko's willing to clean up a little mess. Summary sucks please RR!
1. Chapter 1 spilt soda

**A/N: This idea has been lingering in my head for a while because of this manga I read. Some OOC**

Ren and Kyoko were chatting happily with each other in Ren's dressing room. At some point their conversation veered towards the other actors.

"Momose-san is quite talented…And pretty." Kyoko said sipping on her soda.

"…Yes she is." Ren replied. Kyoko was somewhat bothered by his response even though she expected it. Unconsciously she crushed her can of soda and her soda spilled on her lap and start dripping on the floor. (She wore a skirt)

"Gaah!" Kyoko noticing what she had done. Ren saw Kyoko's emotions flicker across her face and crush her can of soda.

"I'll look for some tissues" said Ren getting up and looking around. He searched for a box of tissues but no avail.

"I'll go outside and ask for some napkins." Ren said heading towards the door.

"N-no! Um…I think it'll make me look unprofessional if you do such a thing…" Kyoko trailed off with a blush. Ren glanced down on her legs pressed together to keep the little bit of soda on her thighs from running down her leg. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Mogami-san, I have a way we can clean up this sticky mess." The emperor shone through with a devilish smirk.

"W-w-what d-do you have in m-mind?"Kyoko stuttered out wondering how the emperor could possibly appear now.

"Well I guess you can say that I'm a little thirsty and you need to clean that up don't you?" The emperor replied stalked towards her watching her reactions. Kyoko was redder that a tomato when she figured what he meant. He kneeled in front of her and waiting.

"U-uh ummm…Okay." Kyoko said quietly hiding her face with her hands. 'WHAT am I saying? What if he does something inappropriate!' she thought. As if reading her mind he answered her.

"If you think that I'll try to do something than hold onto my head and control me if I do." He said smirking while taking her hands and placed them on his head as he wrapped his hands around her legs.

"Now, spread apart your legs." She spread them apart but not wide enough.

"More." He commanded. She spread them apart, this time there was enough space for him. Kyoko couldn't believe what was going on and why her body following his directions. His head leaned in and Kyoko braced herself. As his tongue touched her skin it sent electric shocks through her body and gave her a pleasurable feeling as she gripped his hair.

He finished cleaning one side and started on the other. She watched him, her face slightly blushing but her eyes changed to a more lustful molten gold and he glanced up their eyes locked for a second till he closed his eyes and made longer strokes and moved closer towards her center. As he did that Kyoko moaned and leaned over him. Her grip tightened on his hair pushing him even closer.

'There's the reaction I wanted to hear more of' Ren thought.

'What am I doing? I'm making these sounds and even pushing him closer! B-but it feels soo good' Kyoko thought and moaned again. She didn't deny that she wasn't…aroused by this type of thing.

"P-please Tsuruga-saaaan" She said as she moaned out his name for more, losing all of her senses to this pleasure. That was what she wanted and so he gave it to her. He licked her through the fabric that was the only barrier from him and her.

**A/N:…I was blushing the entire time I was writing this, I don't own the manga that I got this from or Skip Beat. Please review and tell me what to write in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 oops

**A/n: Ah, it's been a while…I'M SSSOOORRRYYY! I really kinda didn't think it through on this FF. FFOORRGGIIVVEE MMEE! I don't own Skip Beat or any of the characters sadly Oh! And some people asked about where they were, they're in Ren's dressing room, but! It's sound proof! *sniff But! Uuuhh umm I'll give my best try on this…I hope…**

Yashiro-san leaned against a wall on the opposite side of Ren's dressing room and slid down to a sitting position. He was trying to calm himself down. He didn't mean to look in! He didn't know their relationship was so…so _intimate_! He was happy they were…getting along so well but doing that type of thing here was so, so! That was it, he was completely at loss for words. With a jumbled mind he got up and stood guard in front of the dressing room, glaring/freezing anyone who threatened their peace. He would clean up the coffee stain later.

**Recap on events**

_Yashiro-san was coming back from getting Ren's coffee. He paused in front of the door, having the oddest feeling telling he shouldn't interfere. He tried to listen in through the door, which people gave him weird looks for, but couldn't hear anything. Taking the cup of coffee in the opposite hand, he eased the door open. 'I'll just take one little peek, what could possibly be going on in-' He caught a glimpse of what they were doing-Ren cleaning up Kyoko's spill. He didn't have the chance to finish that thought he was too busy working on locking the door without being noticed and trying to swallow the scream of pain caused by spilt cup of coffee- 'success…I think…' thought Yashiro-san. As he heard the lock softly click into place. _

A/n:AArrggg! I stopped! It's not as short as I thought it would be but it's not very long either... I do plan on writing more but I need reviews! …And a few ideas, please message me if you have any! Anonymous reviews are accepted!


End file.
